<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Loose a Dragon by MysteryHack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619393">To Loose a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack'>MysteryHack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Decisions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall of Overwatch, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hanamura (Overwatch), Healing, Heartbreak, Hiding, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Team Talon (Overwatch), Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my first story to Cage a Sparrow. </p><p>This part of the story takes place during the post-fall, pre-recall period of Overwatch. Genji, Gabriel, and Jack are dead after the attack in the Alps. The rest of the original Overwatch family has been taken into custody. Hanzo, Jesse and Angela are on the run. Relationships are forged, hearts are broken, and things are not always what they seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Loose a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go guys! The second part of my three part Overwatch Series! I am so sorry for the wait! </p><p>Just so you know, there will be some relationships forming other than Genji/Angela. I feel like it makes sense for the time period, but I am always open to suggestions. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for your continued love and support &lt;3</p><p>-Mysteryhack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse sat with the small Japanese mug squeezed between his large brown hands. Honey colored eyes darted across the t.v. screen, trying to take in the headlines scrolling by. ‘</p><p> </p><p>“Overwatch Commanders found dead in Swiss Alps, Possible Accident.” “Overwatch Agents Being Tried in the Hague” “Captain Ana Amari Reportedly Shot Dead by United Nations Forces in Struggle in Egypt.”</p><p> </p><p>A small groan of grief ripped it’s way out of his throat. The headlines hadn’t even mentioned the youngest Shimada. He was a hero, and it seemed that the press was hell bent on forgetting him. Jesse shook the shaggy chocolate locks from his eyes and blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall. It had been two months since the events of the Swiss base had unfolded, and Jesse had barely slept a wink. The loss of Captain Amari had been the newest shock to keep him awake at night. The chamomile tea warming his palms did little to relax him, and soon he found himself drifting down the hallway like a ghost.</p><p><br/>
Images of that last helicarrier ride painted the backs of his eyelids as he blinked in the darkness of the corridor. His chest squeezed until he had no choice but to suck in a large gasp of air as he padded down the tatami floored hall. The constriction faded as the last room on the right yielded its contents to him.</p><p> </p><p>There, in bed, a ruffle of blonde tangled tresses and creamy skin poked out from beneath the deep blue duvet that covered the mattress. Jesse couldn’t help the fondness that slightly lifted the corners of his mouth. Angela had been restless since they had landed in Hanzo Shimada’s care as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lately however, the medic had taken up residence in Jesse’s lodgings, hogging his sheets and stealing the warmth from his side of the bed as soon as he’d leave. It made Jesse’s shoulders relax just a bit to know that at least Angela was beginning to rest, however briefly that may have been.</p><p> </p><p>The cowboy padded quietly into the room, setting his teacup on the nightstand. The small noise caused Angela’s body to jolt, and suddenly crystalline blue eyes peered out from under the feathered comforter.</p><p><br/>
“You are awake.” Angela’s voice was harsh with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t wanna wake ya darlin’. It’s about time you get some good shut eye.” Jesse dropped heavily onto the mattress, arms open wide.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Angela untangled herself from the sheets and pressed herself against his chest. The rocking of Jesse’s large frame as it coiled around Angela’s smaller one seemed to help soothe the pair. Hearts beat in sync, slowing to a steady rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Angela couldn’t help but try to twist her head out of the crook of Jesse’s neck to study his appearance. The cowboy ducked his head to the side, trying to hide his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“M’alright as can be.” Jesse’s tone was soft, “Just catchin’ up on the news.”</p><p> </p><p>Angela let out a quick snort, “I doubt there is any indication that this has all been a bad dream?”</p><p> </p><p>“None whatsoever darlin’”. Jesse pressed his nose into the top of Angela’s head and breathed in her scent. The satisfying punch to his gut was something all the grief in the world could not erase. Even through everything, Jesse couldn’t help the twinge of lust that bled into him. Hot and quick, like a diamond back’s bite. He shifted his hips away from the woman in his lap, careful not to alert her to his shame.</p><p>Angela, oblivious to her friend’s turmoil, carded her fingers through the long hair at the nape of Jesse’s neck, delicate fingers twisted along the soft strands.</p><p> </p><p>They sat quietly for some time, both of them taking comfort in the other’s presence. It had been rare to find peace these days, and they were lucky enough to share some together. Angela tilted her head to the side, and her cheek brushed against Jesse’s.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse, half asleep and groggy could not help the small noise that slipped between his lips at the contact. Angela looked at the cowboy curiously. He had never done that before.</p><p> </p><p>“Darl’ what are you doin’ to me?” The cowboy all but whined the question, a light snore following closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>Angela, feeling more bold at eliciting such a response from her old friend, couldn’t help herself. Her nose trailed gently along the man’s jawline, her breath puffing softly against the exposed skin of his adam’s apple.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s large hands gripped her shoulders tightly, fingers curling into her biceps. Ah, she had been caught. It had been like this, the last few weeks. Something welling up inside of her, some need to seek comfort out in the form of Jesse McCree.</p><p> </p><p>The logical, doctor’s side of her brain explained that she had been through something traumatic. That a man she had come to love had died in front of her very eyes, and that she had lost her home and her found-family. She had escaped in the middle of the night from an inferno and now found herself alone in all the world except for the very warm, very familiar presence of an old friend.</p><p> </p><p>It was only natural that she should be feeling vulnerable right now, that a need to feel safe would override any grief or pain she may have been experiencing. Seeking out Jesse’s physical presence seemed a very reasonable reaction given the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>A very terrible, not so logical part of her brain argued that she had always been intensely attracted to the cowboy, and that now there were no rules or regulations keeping her from losing herself to him; even if just for a night. Jesse had been stalwart in his thwarting, even once voicing his concern that he would be taking advantage of the doctor while she was in such a fragile state.</p><p> </p><p>Angela had felt that Jesse’s worry was well founded, that there may be truth there, and yet…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sudden sharp knock at the door caused Jesse to bolt awake, jostling Angela from his lap in the process. Angela swallowed hard and shook her head, the spell that had overcome her lost its resolve as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed. We have to move” Hanzo’s voice was cold, short and to the point. Both Jesse and Angela had come to develop a sort of grudging respect for Genji’s older brother. It was because of the man that they were alive and free after all. They had been circulating locations every so often, on the off chance that the authorities may have finally tracked them down.</p><p><br/>
It was terrible, this nomadic sort of life the three of them had fallen into. Jesse scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to smooth down the wiry hairs of his beard, “We’re comin’ Robin Hood, we’re comin’”. Angela moved across the room quickly, attempting to change out of her sports bra and shorts before Hanzo could catch her in such a state of undress.</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo let out an irritated <em>tsk</em> before his impatience got the better of him. The paper door slid open and the Shimada gave the pair a surprised raise of his thick eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t how it looks.” Jesse growled, too tired for Hanzo’s jibes.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if it were, I know...Gen...my brother would not begrudge you.” Hanzo stared hard at the mat floor. It had been...odd watching the pair from Overwatch. They seemed to revolve around each other, constantly anticipating what the other would need and delivering before it was ever asked. The Shimada had never seen two people grieve so concurrently, it unsettled him, and in a way he even felt envious.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse and Angela weren’t the only ones who had lost something those few months ago, and yet Hanzo found himself alone in his grief. Too proud to reach out to the only two people in the world who may have cared for Genji as much as he himself had.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed at the back of the neck, “So where’s the fire this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo’s coal black eyes met Jesse’s and held him in an even gaze, “The United Nations’ Peace Keeping force is on its way here as we speak. It seems that someone may have leaked our location.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well shucks,” Jesse sighed, clipping Peacekeeper tightly to his hips, “Do we even have any other places to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have one other location, should they track us there, I’m afraid ‘the jig’ as you say, will indeed be up.” Hanzo answered, stepping across the room to help Angela clip the back of her backpack shut.</p><p> </p><p>The medic rounded on him now, surprise evident in her own eyes. It wasn’t often that Hanzo had gone out of his way to be anything other than polite to her. Without an explanation, Hanzo merely shrugged and made his way back to the cowboy.</p><p><br/>
“How long we got?” Jesse asked, slinging his own pack over broad shoulders, the straps bulged over the heavy armor he had taken to wearing over his torso.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of wood snapping and paper tearing off in the direction that Hanzo had come from alerted the three to a rather violent intrusion far off on the other side of the house.</p><p><br/>
“I would say that we are out of time.” Angela sighed reaching for the blaster clipped to her own hip. This was the third time this had happened in the last eight weeks. The third time a doctor had to take the lives of others in an attempt to save her own life.<br/>
<br/>
Angela was really starting to hate running.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>